The Wish
by hardyfreak0912
Summary: Kurt is watching the Labyrinth, when he wishes himself away to the Goblin King. He may not have gotten his wish, but this isn't so bad either.


**Hi there! This is my third story on and I have some notes for this one.**

**First, the story is pretty much complete smut, and it's my first time writing it, so I appreciate reviews and pm's, especially with advice on how to improve it and make it seem more natural.**

**Second, it takes place during season 3 and is a little AU. Klaine did happen but broke up ( you can usewhatever scenario for this though it really isn't that important). Kurt is 18 already in this, but was 17 when he and his boyfriend started having sex.**

**Other than these things, the rest of the back story isn't that important, but it will be included at the end anyway to fill in the gaps, or for those curious minds that would like to know.**

**That's all. Enjoy!**

**I do not own glee, chris colfer, or the surprise guest.**

Kurt is watching 'the Labyrinth' for the thousandth time, ogling the extremely handsome Jareth, when he whispers - more like moans - the words...

"I wish the Goblin King would come take me away right now!"

As eexpected, nothing happens... or so he thinks.

When the movie is over, Kurt gets into bed, having already completed his moisturizing routine, and falls asleep.

When Kurt wakes up, hours later, he finds himself in a foreign room and completely naked.

He scrambles to cover himself with the sheets he was only laying on before.

As his lower half disappears from view, he takes a good look of the room, trying to find an escape.

He notices the lavish decorations adorning artfully placed shelves, the amazingly painted, however impersonal, portraits on the walls.

He glances at the bed, in the midst of taking in the obviously expensive taste of his kidnapper, and notices, for the first time, that the sheets he has encompassed himself in are a deep royal blue with, very subtle, black and silver detailing. The pillows are a combination of the colors, black being the dominant color of the larger pillows with smaller pillows of blue and silver.

Kurt glances around the room again, this time he is not distracted by the objects of the room. He notices three doors, black amongst the silver of the walls, and _how did he not notice them before?_

He pulls the sheet with him as he gets off of the bed, wrapping it around his lower half to keep himself covered.

The first door he approaches is on the wall that has another door further down. He grabs the silver of the handle and twists, craning his head to peer inside as the door opens.

A mansion of a bathroom is inside. There is a huge silver bathtub along one entire wall (which is only a few shades darker than the royal blue of the sheet hiding his nakedness) with massage jets and several candles placed around it. There is a cabinet next to the bathtub full of plush towels of black and silver.

In the other side of the room is a black toilet, secluded in a small alcove for added privacy. The rest of the wall holds a black marble counter with a silver sink with black detailing. All over the room are little decorations and knick-nacks of several shades of blue, black, and silver.

There is a door at the wall opposite of the one he'd just entered, and he walks towards it, curious as to what's on the other side. Instead of a knob, the door has a small gap where someone could slide the door open. Inside was a massive shower made of black marble. There was a built in tv in the wall, which he assumed was waterproof, since it would be pretty stupid to have it in there,otherwise, as well as an iPod dock which sealed itself so that water couldn't get in once the iPod was placed inside. A watertight cabinet of towels was built into the far wall. Each separate wall had several shower heads pointing towards the center of the floor. The ceiling had multiple light fixtures with low wattagelight bulbs to ccreate an ethereal glow throughout the room, as well as several more shower heads to rain water from above.

Despite the situation, Kurt couldn't help but want to step inside and enjoy the delicious spray of what, he was sure, would be the best shower of his life.

Kurt shook his head and retreated back into the bedroom to check the other doors.

The next door he tried was on the same wall as the bathroom. This time, the door opened to reveal a giant walk in closet. It was filled with, what were obviously, complete outfits pieced together. He backed out of this room relatively quickly. He already knew this person was rich, he didn't need to sneak around looking at the person's clothes to prove that.

This left the third and final door, which would obviously lead to his way out into the rest of the building.

Kurt went to turn and approach the door when he heard the soft click of it being shut.

Someone had entered the room while he was peeking into the closet.

His body completely froze. Now that he was aware of the other presence in the room, he could feel the gaze upon the bare skin of his back.

After a few minutes of silence and immobility, Kurt could hear the soft sound of bare feet padding along the black carpet towards him. His body started to tremble in fear, his hands tugging the sheets around him tighter, and clenching the fabric until his knuckles were white with the force of his grip.

He was so focused on the tension in his own body, and the fear coursing through his veins, that he jumped when a slightly calloused hand caressed its way from the nape of his neck to the swell of his ass.

The hand trailed its way to his hip, gripping it, and pulling Kurt's body flush against his, while his other hand reached around to caress Kurt's chest.

Kurt felt a chin rest on his shoulder, and the soft breath of the other felt hot against his skin.

Even through the fear, clenching at his very soul, he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused when those fingers began teasing his nipples into hardness.

The warm wetness of a mouth on his neck had his head falling to the side.

His skin began to flush pink at the pleasure he was feeling. His grip on the sheet slackened until he let go entirely, the fabric pooling at his feet.

The hand on his waist loosened and he felt a slight tickling sensation as it trailed across his lower stomach. He felt his body heat rise as the hand moved lower, teasing its way down his thighs, completely ignoring Kurt's hardening erection.

Kurt moaned as the arousal began to pool in his belly.

The mouth moved from a sensitive spot on his neck, just under his ear, to speak, hot and heavy, into Kurt's ear.

"You are mine, Kurt Hummel. My servant. My slave. You belong to me, and you will do whatever I tell you. Do you understand?"

Kurt tried to think through the arousal clouding his mind, but just as he was regaining his bearings, the hand rubbing his thigh, sensually, moved to encircle Kurt's half hard cock.

Kurt moaned as the hand began to softly stroke his length, hard enough to bring pleasure, but too soft to do anything but tease.

He absently nodded his head to answer whatever this person was asking. Anything to continue feeling the pleasure.

The kidnapper smirked into Kurt's skin, pleased with the affect he had on the boy.

Kurt whimpered when the hands left his body. He immediately brought his own hands up to continue the sensations himself, but they were stopped by the other man's.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching."

Kurt whined loudly, at being denied the pleasure he wanted so badly to feel.

"You will not touch yourself. Understand? If you do, you will be punished."

The counter tenor nodded, albeit reluctantly, in understanding.

"Good. Now, I want you to stand there, quietly. You are not to move or speak."

Kurt nodded once to show he understood and then followed his instructions.

The smirk that appeared on the older man's face was devilish, to say the least.

He stood, eyes full of lust as his gaze travelled over the teenager's body. Then, he made his way over to the dark grey nightstand, reaching inside to pull out several packets of condoms and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. He placed them on top of the table, and returned to the teen.

Kurt was trembling with the effort of trying not to touch himself. His cock was throbbing with need andwas already leaking precum.

Kurt heard the footsteps coming towards him again.

"Close your eyes. Do not open them until I tell you to."

Kurt quickly obeyed.

A few seconds later, he jumped when a hand came into contact with his back, caressing a small area for a moment, before retreating. Moments later, the hand returned, this time teasing a nipple. Kurt gasped at the sensation.

The hand pulled away again, and repeated the process to several other places on his body.

And then it stopped.

Kurt took the chance to try and calm his arousal, which proved futile only seconds later, when a wet heat engulfed his entire erection in one go. His cock hit the back of the other's throat and Kurt moaned loudly, bringing his hand up to grab at the other's hair.

He yelped when a hand came down hard on his ass in response. The wetness pulled off of his dick and was replaced with a hand gripping the base of his erection hard enough to bring pain.

"I told you not to speak or move, and you broke both of those rules." The man stood from his spot in front of the teen. "Now you need to be punished."

He entered the closet, leaving the counter tenor whimpering in slight fear. He went over to a hidden door behind a cluster of clothes, and opened it to reveal a multitude of sex toys.. He grabbed two things in particular, and made his way back to the trembling boy. He placed one item on the floor and turned, circling the teen like a predator.

Kurt jumped as a hand caressed from his shoulder to his wrist, before something cold clicked around his wrist. Both arms were pulled behind his back, and with another click, Kurt realized that the cold object was a pair of handcuffs. His hands were now trapped teen.

In order to distract the younger male, he grabbed the nape of his neck and wrenched him forward, crashing their lips together for a bruising kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, allowing the other to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

The hand on his neck trailed its way down Kurt's body and to the teenager's dripping erection. He stroked it roughly a few times, bringing the second object up in his other hand.

Kurt gasped and moaned in pleasure as his cock was stroked. He felt so much pleasure, that he didn'tnnotice the other hand that came up or the object being placed around his cock until it tightened around the base and clicked shut.

His mouth dropped open in shock, allowing the male to ravage his mouth even more.

A cock ring.

He'd just had a cock ring placed on his throbbing erection.

Not just a normal cock ring either, he realised as pleasure shot through his dick. No, it had a vibrator built into the bottom of the damn thing, where it would cause the most pleasure while still denying him release.

What. The. Fuck.

The older man smirked at the look on the teen's face as he pulled away from the make out session. He chuckled as the boy whined in frustration.

He placed his arms on the counter tenor's shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. He caressed the boy's cheek, and watched his kiss swollen lips as he panted heavily, awaiting the next move.

He backed away, leaning against the closed closet door, gazing at the erotic picture the younger male made, handcuffed and on his knees, with messy just-had-sex hair, panting heavily, with his cock, flushed and dripping, standing at full attention and trapped in a cock ring.

There was no better sight in the world.

Moments later, the kidnapper had shed his clothes and proceeded to take his throbbing dick in his hand, stroking roughly.

"Open your eyes."

Glasz eyes opened and widened at the sight if the man in front of him stroking himself. He felt his cock twitch and get harder causing more pain from the cock ring, and he groaned in frustration.

Finally, the older male could wait no more. He stalked forward, snatching the teen up into his arms and tossing him onto the bed. He crawled up after him and manuevered him onto his knees, with his ass in the air, his face pushed into the mattress.

He reached for the lube and liberally coated his fingers before pushing one finger into Kurt's tight entrance. He thrust his finger in and out a few times to loosen the muscles. Once Kurt relaxed a bit more at the sensation, he worked in another finger, and began to scissor them, stretching the muscle even more. A few twists and thrusts later, he pushed in a third finger, pausing at the soft cry of pain from the boy beneath him. He crooked his fingers a little and immediately found Kurt's prostate, causing the teen to keen loudly and thrust his ass back, burying his fingers even deeper inside of the counter tenor.

Minutes later, fingers were pulled out, earning a disappointed groan from Kurt.

The older male reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He ripped open the packet with his teeth, causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine at the sexiness of the act

Once the condom was rolled onto his dripping erection, he spread some more lube over the latex, and tossed the bottle and condom wrapper to the side.

He pulled Kurt by the cuffs back, so that his wrists were trapped between his chest and Kurt's back. He grabbed Kurt's hip and slowly lowered the teen onto his cock.

The two both groaned at the sensation. Kurt, at being filled by such a big dick (bigger than Blaine's anyway),and the other because of the tight heat engulfing his cock almost painfully.

They stayed still for a moment, before Kurt became impatient and started to squirm on the other's lap, trying to feel some form of movement.

"Please!" He begged. "Move, damn it! Fuck me! I need it! FUCK!"

Kurt screamed as he felt the other man's dick slide out, and then slam back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

The pace was brutal, as the older male slammed in and out of the smaller teen.

Kurt screamed repeatedly as his prostate was battered with every thrust. He could feel the heat coil in his belly until he felt like he was going to explode, and he fell forward, burying his face into the mattress, to muffle his screams.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" Kurt stutters, lifting his head minutely, so he could be heard.

"Ah! M-me, too!" The older male slowed down his pace, just a little, in order to reach around and remove the cock ring. He tossed it next to the lube bottle, and resumed his brutal pace, wrapping a hand around the other's cock and jerking him along to his thrusts.

Only seconds later, Kurt was screaming his release into the mattress, and sobbing at the overwhelming intensity of his climax.

"FUCK! KURT!" The older male shouts as he feels his lover clench around his throbbing dick, ripping his own orgasm from him. He thrusts gently into the the younger's abused hole, as he rides out his orgasm, causing Kurt to groan at the overstimulation of his nerves.

Kurt feels the other pull out and hears the sound of the latex being pulled off the other's cock and being tied off. Then, he feels the handcuffs being removed and lets his arms fall to his sides.

He's pulled up, gently, by the older man, and the drying cum is wiped off of his body. He's positioned so that he can rest his head in the crook of the other's neck, with their arms wrapped around each other as they lie down away from the stained sheets.

Kurt lifts his head and looks into the eyes of his boyfriend.

"As amazing, and scary, seriously, what were you thinking, leaving me there all alone and naked?!" Kurt glares. "Anyway, as amazing as that was, what brought this on?"

"I heard your 'Goblin King' comment last night, and I guess I just got jealous." He chuckled. "Then I came up with this idea. You were perfectly safe the entire time. Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. I might have a few bruises, but the sex was totally worth it." Kurt smiled.

Adam Lambert smiled back.

He laid a hand on Kurt's cheek, and brushed his thumb across the cheek bone, lovingly. He pulled Kurt's face towards his and tilted his head forward to plant a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. He pulled back slightly, their lips still brushing together slightly as they breathed each other's air.

"I love you, Kurt." Adam whispered, eyes shining with adoration for his amazing boyfriend.

"I love you, too, Adam." Kurt whispered back. "So much."

They grinned at each other for a while, before Adam's grin morphed into a smirk.

"Round two in the shower?"

"Fuck yes!" Kurt scrambled off of the mattress in his rush to get to the bathroom.

Whether the rush was for the shower or the sex, Adam didn't know, but either way, it was amusing to watch the usually graceful Kurt Hummel trip over his own feet.

Needless to say, neither male got much sleep that night.

**Ok, so, that's the story! Yay!**

**Now, back story for those that want it:**

**Blaine decides to stay at Dalton, instead of transfer to McKinley for Kurt, but this starts to cause some major problems when Sebastian steps into the picture. They try to keep their relationship going but it doesn't work (this is where you guys can make up your own reasons as to why they broke up).**

**Kurt is Christmas shopping in Columbus, one weekend, when he accidentally runs into Adam Lambert, who was on his own shopping spree during some spare time from his tour. Impressed by the other's fashion sense, they decide to,spend the day shopping together. One thing leads to another and they end up together.**

**They try their hardest to keep it a secret, so that Kurt and his family aren't bothered by paparazzi, and so far have been successful.**

**The room they are in, in the story, is Adam's bedroom in the apartment he bought in Columbus, specifically so he could spend his free time with Kurt.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
